Eastenders
by Maleeha x
Summary: Louise mitchell family crisis


**Ok, so this is my new fanfic on EastEnders Enjoy**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I groaned and sighed, I hit my alarm clock off, I got out of bed, I ran downstairs to see my stepbrother eating with my dad and my step mum, I sighed again, ' Sharon hope you made some for me' looking very hungry while staring at those burritos, Sharon laughed ' you are just lucky then' handing me a plateful, I mumbled thanks ate next to Denny.

Denny smiled at me, I smiled back, then my heart fluttered I said to my self _get real Louise he is just a little boy_ , I sighed ate my food all up. Then I went back upstairs to get changed for school, but I didn't realize he was following me he ate his really quickly as he ate before me, I groaned ' what do you want Denny' he raised his eyebrows I huffed ' ugh Denny seriously you need a girlfriend' I made up to my room.

First I did my hair in plaits, then I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth, then went back to apply makeup lightly, then got out my uniform. _I really should stuck up for Bex while my best friends are bullying her as she's my best friend, well they just someone I tag along._ I got ready went downstairs with my bag and keys, I shouted ;I'm going now I be back soon' the door slammed before Sharon could reply.

Bex was waiting for me surprisingly I thought she would be still annoyed with me, I looked at her she looked at me back with sad disappointment eyes, I sighed said in a quiet voice ' you don't need to wait for me' she replied ' I want to, your still my best friend' I smiled, she done the same then Alexandra Madison arrived, Bex sighed walked away without waiting for me, I smiled at them as well suggested something I regret saying to them ' why don't you be kind to Bex today yeah? You gave her heard time already' all I got was a death stare and threatening, I got scared added 'I'm so….' But it was late Madison pushed me on the floor hissed in my ear ' you see what we do to you now as you ditched us' I cried and felt so guilty.

 **Schoo** l

Bex was putting things in her locker when I went up to her, she didn't take her eyes of what's she doing, I sighed ' look bed I'm sorry ok I should warned them, told them off' She finished putting things in when she was shutting her door ' well you didn't did you'? I mumbled ' your still my best friend' She replied back ' and your still my enemy' she screwed me before leaving.

I saw Madison and Alexandra hands in pockets I shouted at them ' you know I'm right'! They rolled their eyes walked away.

Travis came up to me smiled ' hello beautiful' I was shocked opened my mouth no words came out, _Did I mishear him_ , I smiled back ' hey you alright'?' he responded with a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I had a phone call from Sharon saying to come home, I was confused what she meant, I told Bex obviously she didn't care so I walked out of school went home.

I opened the door and said ' what was so urgent you made me walk out of school'? She pointed at Denny, he had a nosebleed and cuts on his faces ' he reckons one of your crew done it' I looked at Denny and back to Sharon ' oh for god sake Sharon he's your son deal with it your way' Sharon grabbed my arm to stop me and said in venom ' this is your fault Louise Mitchell' I rolled my eyes unclinged myself from her grip, but she held me so tight ' I never forgive yourself, you let Michelle slap my son' I sighed ' look that's..' she stopped me and said ' no I don't want to hear it' before leaving.

I looked at Denny he actually looked so much in pain, I softened and went ' Denny I'm sorry ok' Denny didn't take it at all, he screwed me before leaving.

Instead going back to school I messaged the girls that I had a crisis and Bex. I had a unknown message **next time it will be his family so best watch out for your lil bro** I gasped and frowned who would done that then I realized Keegan that bad boy I got so angry and sighed with frustration.

Next day at school Keegan and Shakil both walked past me while I was at my locker, I turned around and yelled at Keegan 'who do you think you are? Some sort of two faced bully? Aiming at a little boy is not cool' he spat back ' he should be careful then' I raised my hand to slap him but he grabbed me so hard and spat ' don't think about it' before leaving, with a guilty shakil.

Bex sees me and sighs comes up to me go ' what happened'? I was so angry, to answer.

Travis was behind me he wrapped his hands on my waist, I smiled got happy as I loved Travis for long time, I smiled ' hello to you to' without turning, he unwrapped his hands was in front of me ' wanna go to the cinema'?' I was really excited I just nodded my head quickly, Madison saw looked at me to say no I sighed and said ' look I love you, I'm sorry but no another time yeah' I walked past straight to Madison she held her hand out to Louise and weakly smiled ' friends again yeah' I shook her hand and smiled, ' come with me' she said.

We went together to the end of the corridor, she sighed and said ' look I have a problem I need you to help me, stupid Alex doesn't understand' I laughed and sighed ' ok' She unwrapped the blanket from the bag and all I saw was a baby sleeping, I gasped and made a sad face ' that's torture' She begun to have tears in her eyes ' that's my baby' I gasped and cried as well hugging her. She told me she gave her up long time ago I wasn't paying attention.

I was allowed to carry her baby boy, he woke up, I cooed as he was so cute, I cried so much wishing he was mine

Alexandra heard all of this hands in her pocket walked up to us ' She doesn't understand yeah'? We looked up, Madison smiled ' meet my baby' I go ' what's his name'? Madison replied ' his name is Jacob' I couldn't believe it a baby in the school, he was 4 months and a half.

Bex saw us, I sighed so did Madison, she tried to hide him but failed, Bex saw him and froze.

 **What will Bex think about the baby and will Madison stop bullying her as she has a child now**


End file.
